The Biostatistics and Genetic Epidemiology Core combines the experience and resources of the Departments of Biostatistics and Biomathematics, and the Biostatistics Consulting Center at UCLA, with the Division of Medical Genetics at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. The general aim is to support the projects in this Program Project Grant in these specific ways: 1. Assist the development of the study design for each project; 2. Collect and manage all phenotypic and genetic data from the projects, including computerized data entry, data editing; 3. Develop the specific database management systems for each project; 4. Develop a database management system for the entire Program Project Grant; 5. Prepare timely reports on the progress of each project with collaboration from the project P.I.s and the Administrative Core; 6. Develop protocols for the data analysis to be carried out and carry out such analyses; 7. Prepare the Operations Manual for the program, including all issues raised in 1-6 above; 8. Assist in the preparation of the manuscripts for publication and presentation.